No Title yet
by Sailor Galaxia
Summary: It's going to be rewritten because I found that some one copied my story and tried to say they worte it. I own nothing.


A star shines in the sky, shining on a young women, all you could see were her sparkling emerald eyes. She was flack by a large lion with armor on, and a man with long white hair and silver/lavender eyes and in white/silver blue robes, the most unusual thing about these creatures were that they both had wings, the lion golden colored wings and the man pure white wings. She herself was wearing a pink robe that was tighten at the top by a white with little sakura petals corset, on her feet were little sippers like the corset, she wore a choker with two feathers like that on creatures, one gold with the symbol of the sun above it, and the other white with the symbol of the moon over it. Her earrings also used the feathers and the symbols of the moon and sun over the represented feather, but over the symbols stood little star symbols. There was also 5 other people an another creature like the lion beside her, two boys and a girl that look the same age as the girl, the other girl had wings on her back that looked like a butterfly's wings. They all were wearing some robe or dress of some kind, but it was hard to see what they all looked like because they were hidden in the shadows, even the girls face was hidden. She moved to attack what all eight were facing then. . .  
  
*Privet Drive, England*  
  
Harry Potter woke up in his bedroom at Number 4 Privet Drive, it was nearing midnight, but he didn't care all he could think about was the dream he just had, and those emerald eyes he saw.  
  
He had just came back from his 5th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it was already the end of July because tonight was his birthday, he wasn't really excited about it, because every year it was the same his so called family didn't celebrate it, they just went on like it was a normal day. He never really cared anyway, he was used to it.  
  
Back to his dream, he's had them ever sense he came back from school, it always the same, outlines of all of the people and two creatures like cats, but no matter what he never sees their faces. All he sees is that girls cloths and her eyes. He just wished he could see what they looked like, but he knew that it was most likely not to happen anytime soon, so he lived with it.   
  
His thoughts were interrupted by 4 owls, 3 were carrying parcels and one had a letter, he quicky went over to revive them of their burdens. The owl with the letter to off as soon as he did, a long with another that had a parcel. The parcels were presents from his friends and the letter from Hogwarts, for some reason he had the urge to open the Hogwarts letter first.  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Please note that the new school year will begin on September the first. The Hogwarts Express will leave from King's Cross station, platform nine and three-quarters, at eleven o'clock.  
  
A list of books for next year is enclosed.  
  
Yours Sincerely,  
  
Professor M. McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress  
  
P.S. Mr. Potter you will be showing around a new exchange student, her name is Kinomoto, S.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*Reedington, Japan*-8:00-  
  
It was a peaceful morning in the town of Reedington, kids were off to school, parents to work. Ya, it was all peaceful, but not for long.  
  
"HOEEEEEEEEEEEE, I'M GOING TO BE LATE" was heard through the streets. It came from a house were a girl named Kinomoto, Sakura lived, with her dad and older brother.   
  
111111111111111111111111111111111  
  
"Sirius" whispered a 15 year old boy in the middle of the night. The boys name was Harry Potter, but this boy was not a normal 15 year old, he was a wizard. He just came out of his 5th year of training at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And he was not very happy to be back at his residence of the summer, the Dursley household on Privet Drive, because the Dursley's have been treating him worse than they have in the past 4 years, since he started Hogwarts. They have been abusing him since he came back, they haven't abused him for years or even as bad as they were now 'caused they feared him, but not anymore. Another reason was because at the end of last year Harry lost his godfather, Sirius Black, all because of Voldemort, the Dark Lord.   
  
Voldemort, the Dark Lord, the man, no the monster who has tortured countless of people because they were useless to him. Or they were not pure-blooded and were muggles, the non-magic people of this world. Voldemort sent him dreams about the Department of Mysteries, of his godfather being killed, and he fell for it and still his godfather was killed. And by his own cousin no less, Bellatrix Lestrange, Voldemort's own student in the Dark Arts.  
  
Harry hated them, both of them, Voldemort took his parents away and Bellatrix Lestrange took his godfather away. Now Harry had only one person, that knew about his parents and godfather, that knew about them that others didn't. Remus Lupin, the last of Harry's family, by Harry's account. Remus was the last Marauder of the four of them, although Wormtail, Peter Pettigrew, was still alive he is dead in Harry's eyes.   
  
Pettigrew was the reason his parents were dead and why Sirius was imprisoned in Azkaban for 12 years, making Harry live with the Dursley's till this day. And he was also to blame for the return of Voldemort, in Harry's 4th year Wormtail put a portkey on the Tri-Wizard Tournament, teleporting him and a fellow student in the Tournament to a graveyard where Wormtail was. That night Voldemort  
  
11111111111111111111111111111111111 


End file.
